


Transformer Prime/Bayverse One Shots

by Drangerwolf



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Overloads (Transformers), Smut, The Transformers: Megatron Origin (IDW), The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Transformers as Humans, Transformers: Optimus Prime (IDW), Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drangerwolf/pseuds/Drangerwolf
Summary: Just a bunch of smut one shots. Requests are open. I can do mechXmech, femmeXfemme, mechXfemme, transformerXreader. The chapters may be short or long, depends on my mood and my co-author Pazzlover on Wattpad
Comments: 23
Kudos: 25





	1. Knockout X Bumblebee: Transformers Prime

**Author's Note:**

> For the requests, please tell me who you want and any details you want to see in there.

The party was in full swing when Knockout came into the bar. He grumbles about how the music beats too loudly and everyone was stumbling around in a horrible attempt to dance in their drunken state.

"One Visco," Knockout told the bartender and turns to face the stumbling crowd on the dance floor. He sighs annoyed as his drink is placed by his elbow. Knockout turns to face the bartender when he notices a young black and yellow mech nervously scanning the room from his spot in the corner, a untouched drink in front of him.

"Hey, bartender. Who's that mech there?" Knockout pointed at the mech and the bartender who glanced at the mech in the corner.

"That's Bumblebee. He's new in town because his fighting unit is in town for something," the bartender replied. Knockout nods and the bartender moved on to other patrons. Knockout swirls his drink around a little before downing half of it then walks over to Bumblebee. The young mech looks up at his arrival and Knockout noticed how Bumblebee's optics were a rich deep blue he could get lost in for a long time.

"What's a young handsome mech like yourself doing in a dump like this?" Knockout turned on his signature smirk and Bumblebee blushed.

"Um, my friends dragged me in here, in their words, to loosen up," Bumblebee manages to say through his obvious shyness.

"Mind if I join you here?" Knockout asked, "or do you want to snag some fresh air with me?"

"Fresh air sounds really nice right now," Bumblebee stood up and head outside as Knockout quickly sets his drink down and follows the young mech. Bumblebee takes a deep breath of air once he was outside.

"Inside was cramped and loud anyways," Knockout said once he was at Bee's side. 

"Yeah," Bee agreed, smiling a little. Oh what a sweet smile that drew Knockout in, intoxicating him more than any drink.

"Why don't we go to my place and talk?" Knockout suggested and Bee nods in agreement. They talked about random nothing while they walked to Knockout's place.

"Here we are. Home sweet home," Knockout opens his door and they walked in. Bee admires a few pieces of art that Knockout had collected before turning to Knockout.

"These art pieces are beautiful but not as beautiful as you," Bee said and Knockout blushed.

"Why you little-" Knockout was interrupted by a pair of lips on his own and he kisses those sweet lips back. Bee deepens the kiss and pushes Knockout against the wall before grinding his hips against Knockout's hips. Knockout moans into the kiss, which lets Bee slips his tongue into Knockout's mouth and it finds its way around Knockout's mouth. Knockout could feel his knees tremble slightly at the powerful sensation of Bee's tongue exploring his mouth. Finally they break apart for air, gasping slightly.

Bee smirks at the flustered Knockout before nipping at his neck. Knockout's breath hitches and he tilts his head back to give Bee more access. Bee took advantage of that and bites a tender spot at the base of Knockout's throat and Knockout couldn't stop the low moan from coming out. Bee suck on the spot and Knockout grips Bee's shoulders, moaning lowly.

"You like that?" Bee asked, pulling back slightly.

"Yes~" Knockout's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Good," Bee smirks, making Knockout more flustered. Then Bee starts sucking on the spot again, making Knockout's knees go a little weak. Bee rubs his fingers on Knockout's thighs and Knockout moans a little louder. Bee steps back and Knockout felt a whine building up at the back of his throat.

"To your room and then you get more," Bee smirks and Knockout takes Bee's hand then leads him to the berth room.

Once inside, Bee slips his hand free and hugs Knockout from behind.

"What are you-?" Knockout began.

"Shush," Bee grinds his hips against Knockout's lower back and Knockout let out a surprised but pleasurable 'eep'. Bee smirks and trails his fingers down Knockout's stomach to his inner thighs, making Knockout melt a little.

Finally, Bee turns Knockout around to face him then pushes him onto the berth. Knockout let out an 'ooph' before Bee claims his lips and grinds their hips together. Knockout became a moaning mess under Bee.

Bee smirks and taps Knockout's interface plate, "open." There was a subtle 'click' and it opens. Bee sticks a finger in and Knockout moans a little then moans louder as Bee sticks more fingers in until his entire fist was inside of Knockout and thrusts his fist around.

"Ah~ yes~," Knockout moans and arches his chest. Bee slowly removes his fist and Knockout whines. Then Bee opens his spike out and slowly thrusts it into Knockout who screamed in pleasure. Bee started picking up speed and thrust harsher into Knockout, hitting all the sweet spots. Knockout screams and moans in pleasure.

"S-so cl-close," Knockout moans right before overloading, causing Bee to overload as well. Bee slips his spike out but Knockout stops him.

"Please~ more~," Knockout begs and Bee smirks then begins round two.


	2. Megatron X Starscream: Transformers Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is stressed out and Megatron has a way to help him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do all ships

Starscream paces in a barely used corridor as he mutters to himself. Any vehicon or flying con that walks past, gets scared off by Starscream's glare.

"STARSCREAM!!!" roared a familiar voice. Megatron storms up to Starscream who shrunk back from Megatron's wrath-filled gaze.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked, fearing another beating but Megatron didn't say anything when he grabs Starscream's arm and drags him to his berth room.

"L-lord Megatron?" Starscream asked nervously.

"Sit," Megatron ordered, pointing at his berth and Starscream immediately obeys. Megatron nods and starts massaging Starscream's wings gently from the tips to Starscream's back. Starscream shudders a little but slowly relaxes into the massage. Megatron smirks as he twitches the tips of Starscream's wings, causing the seeker to yelp.

"L-lord Megatron? W-what are you doing?" Starscream asked.

"Shut up and enjoy this," Megatron ordered and Starscream nods, falling silent. Megatron smirks and trails his fingers, featherlight, down Starscream's back, making the seeker shiver slightly. Those gentle fingers coaxed Starscream closer to Megatron until Megatron lightly drags his claws up Starscream's spine, making Starscream arch his chest and moans lowly. Megatron smirks and pinches the base of Starscream's neck, where it meets his shoulderblades. Starscream yelps, shuddering slightly, as pleasure slowly trickles into his chest. Then those gentle yet rough hands pin Starscream against the berth and Megatron nips at Starscream's neck, easing out a deep moan from Starscream's chest.

"Master~" Starscream moans as Megatron rubs a thumb on Starscream's inner thigh. The thumb creeps higher up Starscream's thigh, causing a hitch in Starscream's breathing. The seeker throws his head against the berth, moaning, as Megatron nudges Starscream's legs open while nipping at his neck. Megatron kisses Starscream's neck then trails kisses down his chest to his valve area. Slowly, Starscream becomes a moaning mess of a seeker as Megatron administers kisses across Starscream's hips. Starscream grips Megatron's shoulders but his hands were swiftly pinned above his head courtesy of Megatron. The warlord grins as he looks up at Starscream's face and leans close.

"Bad idea," Megatron purrs and roughly kisses Starscream. The seeker melts into the kiss, moaning. Megatron pulls back, causing Starscream to whine like a sparkling.

"Beg if you want more," Megatron orders.

"Master~ please give me more~" Starscream moans.

"Beg like your life depends on it," Megatron digs his claws into Starscream's thighs, sending a lightning bolt of pain and pleasure throughout Starscream's entire body.

"Uunnnngh~ more master~ PLEASE MORE~" Starscream begs, moaning, thrusting his hips up.

Megatron smirks and taps Starscream's valva panel, "then open up."

The panel opens with a faint 'click' and Megatron inserts a finger inside, moving it around. Starscream moans with pleasure, then grows louder as Megatron inserts another finger and fingers Starscream's insides. Starscream gasps as Megatron adds another finger and thrusts his fingers deeper.

"Nnnnngh~ right ah there~ nnnngh~ YES RIGHT THERE~" Starscream screeches out as Megatron fingers a pleasurable spot. Starscream screams in pleasure but whines when Megatron pulls his fingers out.

Megatron lets his spike out and thrusts into Starscream who screams out in agony and pleasure. Megatron waits a moment for Starscream to adjust then thrust hard and roughly. Starscream loudly moans as Megatron pounds harshly into him.

"Master~ aaaahhhhh~ I-I'm c-close~ nnnnggggghhhhh~" Starscream moans.

"Hold it," Megatron orders, thrusting deeper and harder. Starscream holds his overload back as best as he could while Megatron thrust his spike deeper. Starscream screams loudly as he overloads harder than he ever had in his entire life, then moans deeply as Megatron overloads into his valve area.

"Good seeker," Megatron pants, easing his spike out. Starscream moans as he slowly falls into recharge. Megatron cleans them up and falls into recharge next to Starscream.


	3. Prowl X Jazz: Transformers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz just wanted to annoy Prowl but got more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of my friend Pazz who is awesome

Jazz leans against the wall, grinning at Prowl who was sighing in exasperation.

"Jazz, go home," Prowl ordered.

"No can do, Prowler," Jazz smirks, arms folded, "you're gonna have to make me." Prowl groans at this comment, rubbing his face, then gets an idea.

"Fine. Be like that," Prowl continues on his route. Jazz follows and continues to bug Prowl with random comments. Once his route was done, Prowl reports in what happened on his route but left Jazz out then heads home, Jazz on his tail. Prowl smirks to himself as Jazz continues bugging him. Once Prowl goes inside his home, Jazz stops at the door then turns to leave when Prowl grabs his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Prowl asked.

"My home?" Jazz hesitantly said.

"It's late. Why don't you spend the night?" Prowl asked. Before Jazz could protest, Prowl lets him inside. Jazz looks around the military clean front room and snickers. Prowl gives him a sharp look.

"You're so uptight," Jazz snickers and Prowl smirks, stalking close to Jazz, who slowly grew a little nervous. Prowl grabs Jazz and pins him on top of his desk, snapping handcuffs on him, Jazz yelping in surprise.

"Am I uptight now?" Prowl smirks, his breath tickling Jazz's ear. Jazz shivered slightly at the sensation and Prowl chuckles.

Prowl licked Jazz's neck, making him shiver more. Jazz struggled a bit but Prowl holds him still, licking his neck again, making Jazz shiver again.

"P-Prowl? What-?" Jazz broke off, biting his lip as Prowl nips at his neck.

"Hush or you'll say something you'll regret," Prowl purrs in Jazz's ear and Jazz shudders slightly at Prowl's warning. Prowl uses one knee to nudge Jazz's legs open, nipping at Jazz's neck when Jazz tries to keep his legs closed.

Prowl growled a bit, before forcefully nudging his legs open, revealing Jazz's interface panel. Jazz tries wiggling away but freezes and moans faintly as Prowl fingers his interface panel. Prowl smirks and presses his fingers a little harder, causing Jazz to moan louder.

Prowl smirks, enjoying the loud moan that came from Jazz. He taps the panel lightly, as it opened with a faint click, he then slowly inserts his finger in making Jazz moan even louder. He slowly started fingered the other mech, slowly going faster. Jazz moans, jerking his hips against Prowl's fingers which Prowl fingers deeper inside of Jazz.

"Please~ nnnghaaAAAAH~" Jazz moans loudly as Prowl finds a sensitive sweet spot. 

"What was that?" Prowl smirks, rubbing the spot with two fingers, causing Jazz to gasp and moan louder. Jazz's knees buckled but Prowl holds him steady against the desk.

"P-Prowl~ just frag me already~" Jazz moans and Prowl slowly pulls his fingers out of Jazz, causing the mech pinned on the desk to shudder in pleasure. Prowl smirks and uncuffs Jazz then pulls him onto his bed then cuffs Jazz's hands above his head. Jazz's optics widen slightly as Prowl frees his spike then moans as Prowl teases Jazz by barely pushing his spike in his valve area then pulls out. Jazz jerks his hips up, trying to get Prowl's spike back in but Prowl pins his hips down.

"Ah ah ah, Jazz," Prowl scolds, "I'm in charge."

"Prowl~ please~" Jazz moans.

"Please what~?" Prowl smirks, tracing the outline of Jazz's valve area and Jazz whimpers softly at the sensation.

"F-Frag me~ p-please~" Jazz begs.

"You tease me when I'm on patrol. It's only fair I return the favor," Prowl purrs in Jazz's ear and Jazz's breath shuddered as Prowl kisses his jawline down to the base of his neck, feather-light. Jazz whines as Prowl pull back, smirking.

Prowl finally pushes his spike deep into Jazz's valve and begins thrusting. Jazz moans in pleasure as Prowl thrusts deeper and harder into his valve.

"Scrap, you're so tight~" Prowl groans as he thrusts deeper. Jazz moans which turned into a scream as he overloads, triggering Prowl's overload. They lay there for a few moments, panting before Prowl uncuffs Jazz then began to pull out but Jazz stopped him by grabbing his hips.

"Please~ stay in me a bit longer~" Jazz begs and Prowl slid back into Jazz's valve, causing Jazz to moan as another wave of pleasure coursed through him. Prowl moans as he feels his entire spike fit perfectly into Jazz's valve. They laid like that for a while before Jazz flips their positions and Prowl looks at him.

"My turn," Jazz smirks and lift his valve off of Prowl's spike then brings it back down. Prowl moans then grew louder as Jazz repeats this action over and over. Prowl grabs Jazz's hips and tries to thrust but Jazz pins his hands above his head and pushes his valve hard onto Prowl's spike then overloads, causing Prowl to overload. They lay there, panting and Jazz lets go of Prowl's hands. Prowl slips his hands down to Jazz's hips and rubs his thumbs there, causing Jazz to shudder in pleasure.

"Was that what you were looking for?" Prowl smirks.

"That and so much more," Jazz kisses him. Prowl kisses back and Jazz slowly gets off of Prowl. They talked about nothing until they fell asleep.


	4. Rodimus X Rung: MTMTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus has an appointment with Rung, thinking it would be boring, but turned out way better

Rodimus groans as he trudged through the hallways of the Lost Light, going to his appointment with Rung. It's going to be a long one with little to no excitement like usual.

As he opened the door to Rung's office, Rodimus noticed that Rung was bent down, grabbing something, so Rodimus smirks and leans against the door frame, arms folded and optics shamelessly roaming over Rung's thighs and hips. His spike starts to press a little at his panel at the sight of Rung's valve and Rodimus starts to imagine what he would do to Rung.

"Rodimus, welcome," Rung's smooth voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hey. Is this going to take long?" Rodimus asked.

"Possibly. Do you have somewhere else to be?" Rung got a datapad ready for their talk.

"I guess you could say that," Rodimus smirks, watching Rung.

"Then this won't take too long," Rung said, looking through the contents on the datapad, not noticing the smirk. Rodimus closes the door and goes over to Rung then rests his chin on Rung's head, wrapping his arms around Rung's chest.

"What are we going to talk about?" Rodimus asked.

"Let's see," Rung starts reading through the datapad, "last time we talked about how you were upset about Megatron coming on board the Lost Light.......... you said he seemed to take control from you......... and........ and....... o-oh my."

Rodimus had trailed his fingers down Rung's stomach while he was talking and starting rubbing Rung's interface panel. Rung shakily sets the datapad on his desk, trying not to react but let out a soft breath as Rodimus left a gentle kiss on his helm.

"I-I see. You need a way to feel control of a situation," Rung said, keeping his voice steady and not letting Rodimus know how much he is affecting him.

"Yeah. Think you could help?" Rodimus smirks, gently digging his fingers into seams in Rung's interface panel and Rung unconsciously opens his legs a little.

"Y-Yes. I think I can at least," Rung breathes then gasps softly as Rodimus rubs a thumb across his interface panel. There was a faint _click_ as the panel slid open. Rodimus didn't hesitate to slip a finger in and begins pumping his finger in and out of Rung's valve. Rung moans softly then quickly slap a hand over his mouth.

"Don't be scared," Rodimus chuckles as he adds another finger in and pumps both fingers. Rung moans through his fingers as he bucks his hips against Rodimus's hand, trying to get them deeper in but Rodimus wraps his free arm around Rung's waist and holds him still in his chair. Rung grips the desk, softly moaning, as Rodimus continues pumping his fingers deeper.

Rung's overload came quick and unexpected that he almost slipped off his chair but Rodimus held him up. Rodimus smirks as he removes his fingers and licks them.

"Mmmmm~ delicious~" Rodimus licks his lips and Rung blushes. Rodimus smirks and turns Rung to face him. Rung's optics widen slightly as Rodimus let his spike free from its panel.

"The size of your spike...... is truly amazing. Please allow me to prepare it," Rung was hesitant but was encouraged by Rodimus's nod. Rung gently rubs a thumb across the ridges of Rodimus's spike, causing him to shudder slightly. That inspires Rung to kneel down a little and lick Rodimus's spike. Rodimus let out a soft moan and Rung slowly put his mouth onto Rodimus's spike and starts sucking it. Rodimus moans louder, almost jerking his hip hard into Rung's face as Rung brought his hands up and rub Rodimus's spike along with his sucking.

"Scrap, Rung~ ah~ you're really~ AH~ good at that," Rodimus moans, gripping the desk. Rung pulls back, satisfied that Rodimus's spike is ready.

"Thank you," Rung smiles. Rodimus helps Rung up then pins him against the desk and pushes his spike in. Rung moans softly then grew louder as Rodimus starts thrusting. Rodimus moans as he thrusts deeper into Rung's valve, getting a little rougher from all the pent up energy. Rung gasps as Rodimus thrust into all the sweet spots and moans louder as he holds onto Rodimus.

Rodimus overloads hard into Rung, causing him to overload as well. They pant for a minute before Rodimus pulls out.

"We should have these talks more often," Rodimus smirks.

"Yes. That was quite refreshing," Rung smiles.


	5. Hot Rod X Arcee: Transformers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee has her heat and needs a release. Fortunately, Hot Rod is more than willing to give it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by jojobinks. I hope you enjoy it and I apologize for it being so short.

Hiding in her room, Arcee softly sighs as she tries to relieve the heat in her interface panel with cool water from the wash racks. She turns the water off and dries herself off then goes to her berth and sits down. The heat becomes more insistent and Arcee rubs a finger on her interface panel, moaning softly as the heat subsides a little at her rubbing. As she rubs, Arcee's thoughts turn to Hot Rod and how gorgeously hot he is. Her finger follows what she imagines what Hot Rod would do to her.

He would trace her interface panel ever so gently and around her inner thighs. Then he would ease her panel open and slips a finger in her valve area, exploring how tight she was becoming. Her valve tightens around her finger and Arcee moans softly as she pumps her finger in and out of her valve. A faint haze covers her optics as her finger pumps in and out of her valve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hot Rod walks past Arcee's room as he smelled something sweet and heard her softly moaning his name. He peeks in and watches Arcee try to relive the heat. Hot Rod's spike starts to gently press against his panel at Arcee's soft moans.

He slips into the room, making sure to close and lock the door, then goes over to Arcee and wraps his arms around her. She softly moans as she presses against Hot Rod's chest.

"Please allow me," Hot Rod purrs in her ear as he slips his hand against hers and slowly pulls Arcee's finger out of her valve. She whines in protest but softly gasps as Hot Rod traces her valve. Arcee presses her lower back against Hod Rod's hips as he barely pushes his finger into her valve and pulls it out.

"P-Please~" Arcee moans.

"Please what?" Hot Rod smirks, tracing her valve and inner thighs. Arcee mewls as she feels the heat grow more demanding at Hot Rod's tracing.

"P-Please~ I n-need you in m-me~" Arcee begs and Hot Rod gently pins her on her berth. Arcee softly gasps as Hot Rod's spike springs free and barely touching her valve.

Hot Rod groans as he slowly thrusts into Arcee's valve. She jerks her hips up to get him to go deeper and he complies, thrusting deeper and faster. 

Arcee's moans grew louder as Hot Rod grew rougher with thrusting deep into Arcee's valve. Overload came at the same time for both of them and Arcee screeches softly as Hot Rod sent his fluids deep within her. Then she purrs as she kisses Hot Rod's neck, causing the mech's breathing to hitch. Hot Rod grips the berth as Arcee wraps her legs around his waist and begins to move her valve on his spike. Arcee moans softly as her valve tightens on Hot Rod's spike then moans louder as Hod Rod thrusts deeper, groaning. Arcee moves her valve faster, moaning, then arches her chest as another overload takes both of them. A warm haze fell over them both as they fragged each other senseless.


	6. Cyclonus X Tailgate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailgate is being adorably mad so Cyclonus couldn't resist making him happy again

Tailgate sits in the corner, arms folded and glaring at anyone who would make optic contact with him. Cyclonus walked in, noticing Tailgate with a pouty face, he walked over to him and sat next to him.

"You alright Tailgate?" Cyclonus asked but only got a tiny, angry huff as his answer. Cyclonus looked at Tailgate's face again, trying to figure out if he was mad at him or not. 

Tailgate's back faced Cyclonus. Cyclonus leaned over Tailgate's shoulder and looked at his face again before a small smirk formed on his faceplate.

He quickly kissed Tailgates cheek, making Tailgates optics go wide, probably with anger. Cyclonus did it again a few times on Tailgate's cheek before he gently kissed where Tailgate's nose would be.

Tailgate started backing away from Cyclonus, but Cyclonus scooped him up and walked to their hab suit.

Tailgate struggled to get out of Cyclonus' grip, but Cyclonus had a tight grip on him.

Once in the hab suit Cyclonus set Tailgate on their berth and kissed his helm multiple times. Tailgate made a tiny growl sound, but Cyclonus just chuckled at it.

Cyclonus then kissed the middle of Tailgates mouthguard, with a studly smirk. Now Tailgate squeaked.

Cyclonus took Tailgate's mouthguard off and booped his tiny nose before gently kissing him. Tailgate wraps his arms around Cyclonus' neck, kissing back. Cyclonus kisses Tailgate's jaw and Tailgate's breathing hitched softly. Cyclonus smirks and presses more kisses down Tailgate's neck, causing the smaller mech to squeak and wiggle.

"C-Cyclonus. I'm supposed to be mad," Tailgate protested, folding his arms.

"You're adorable when you're mad," Cyclonus smiles and Tailgate huffs adorably. Cyclonus chuckles and kisses Tailgate's chest as he rubs Tailgate's inner thighs. Tailgate moans softly without realizing it and Cyclonus smirks, rubbing higher until he was rubbing Tailgate's interface panel. The panel clicks open and Cyclonus looks at Tailgate's faceplates.

"Cyclonus, I have a task for you," Tailgate, blushing a little, points at Cyclonus, "I want you to e....... eat me out."

"Right now?" Cyclonus asked, placing a hand on Tailgate's valve.

"Yes right now! Of course!" Tailgate nods quickly.

"As you wish," Cyclonus leans down and eats Tailgate out. Tailgate squeaks and moans, throwing his helm back, then cries out as he overloads. Cyclonus licks his lips and kisses Tailgate who moans into the kiss. Cyclonus releases his spike and gently pushes it into Tailgate's valve then waits for Tailgate's signal. He gives it and Cyclonus starts moving, moaning softly as he feels how tight Tailgate was. Tailgate moans as Cyclonus thrust deeper and the overloads came slow and hard, leaving the two mechs panting.

"Are you mad now?" Cyclonus asked.

"Not anymore," Tailgate giggles and Cyclonus chuckles.


	7. Barricade X Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee is out racing with music blaring which catches the attention of a certain police Decepticon, wanting the Autobot scout to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by BeeBby💛 and the song is important. There may be a part two to this if someone wants to request it.

youtube.com/watch?v=GLvoxKPNFbo

Bumblebee drives along the race track, blaring Earth music as he drives. He increases his speed until he was pushing 150 mph. Bee smirks as he shifts gears and tore through the track.

Lights begin to flash behind Bee as the song changes. Bee adjusts his mirrors to see Barricade transform to his bi-pedal form and walk up to Bee who transforms as well. As the music reaches Barricade's ears, he smirks and Bee realizes what song was playing, a plan forming in his mind.

(Start the song here)

Bee smirks and sings along, doing a little dance. He swayed his hips and popped his shoulders up and down. Then he smirks at Barricade as he spins around, shaking his aft a little. Barricade watches, his urges popping up again to frag Bee right there and then, then joins in, giving Bee a little twirl now and then, giving Bee's aft a little squeeze when he gets close enough. Bee wiggles his aft a little and Barricade had to carefully restrain himself from doing anything crazy.

Once the song ended, Bee struck a pose, a hip popped to one side with one hand on it while the other hand rubs his helm. That pose pushed Barricade over the edge and he pins Bee against the gravel of the tracks. Bee wiggles his hips the right way to cause Barricade to growl lustfully and traps Bee's hips between his knees.

"You think you could get away with that song and dance?" Barricade asked huskily. Bee shudders slightly at how sharp Barricade's voice became then his breathing hitched as Barricade rubs a knee between Bee's inner thighs up to his interface panel. Barricade squeezes Bee's aft as he grinds his knee into Bee's interface panel which Bee had to use all his willpower not to open his panel. 

Barricade groans as he tries and tries again to get Bee to open his interface panel but fails. Then he digs his fingers into Bee's panel and slowly pries it open. Bee clamps his legs together, trapping Barricade's hands between his thighs and smirks as Barricade looks at his faceplates. Barricade smirks and slowly pushes Bee's legs apart. Bee struggles to keep his legs closed but moans softly as Barricade rubs his inner thighs.

"That's it~ open nice and wide~" Barricade purrs deeply as he gets Bee to open his legs more. Bee gasps as he feels Barricade's freed spike being thrust into him. Barricade groans as he feels Bee's valve tighten around his spike and starts pounding into Bee, causing the scout to moan loudly. Barricade pounds harder until he felt Bee overload then keeps pounding, holding his own overload back. Bee moans louder as he claws at the gravel, overloading again.

"Right there~ nnnnnnnnggggggghhhhhhh~" Bee moans out and Barricade pounds deeper into Bee, still holding his overload back. Bee moans, his helm was thrown back as he overloads again. Barricade cries out as he couldn't hold back any longer and overloads hard into Bee, who cried out at the sudden release of fluids shot into him. They lay there, panting, for a while. Bee had his optics closed and Barricade was staring at how adorable Bee really was.

Bee softly moans as he feels Barricade begin to pull out then gasps as Barricade begins to pound him again. Barricade moans as he feels Bee's valve tighten around his spike as he pounds deeper into Bee, hitting the right spots to get Bee into a moaning mess. 

This time Barricade was able to hold his overload back for a longer time as he pounds into Bee, making him overload again and again. Bee screams in pleasure as Barricade pounds into him one final time before overloading hard and deep, filling Bee up with fluids. Barricade moans loudly as Bee's tight valve held a strong grip on his spike so he couldn't pull out just yet.

Soon Bee's valve began to loosen and Barricade slowly pulls out, causing the scout to moan softly. The Decepticon kisses Bee's chest then starts to fully pull away when he felt hands pumping his spike. Barricade moans as Bee slowly pumps his spike then starts clawing at the gravel as Bee pumps his spike harder and faster. Bee barely manages to get his hand free before Barricade slams his spike back into Bee and pounds into him deeply. The scout moans loudly as his valve gets stretched as far as it could go from Barricade's pounding. 

"So so tight~ nnngggghhhh~" Barricade moans then yells out as Bee overloads, causing him to overload. They lay there, moaning and panting, slowly recovering from the overloads. Barricade decides to keep Bee in case he needed another good fragging.


	8. Blaster X Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee is dead and Blaster is grief-stricken so he joins the Lost Light crew but finds something better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My awesome co-author, Pazzlover, has joined me on this one-shots book so go give them love. They are on Wattpad so if you have a Wattpad account, go follow them.

Blaster walks to the Lost Light, grief settled deep in his spark at the loss of Bee. The sweetest mech in the universe got murdered by Shockwave.

Blaster sighed as he walked to his office, he sat down and started reading over some datapads he decided to bring, in case he got bored.

He put one down after only reading half of it, tears starting to fall from his optics. This reminds him too much of Bee and how he loved these datapad stories. Blaster sobs quietly into his hands as he shudders a little.

Days passed as the Lost Light continues the course and Blaster grew even sadder. Then finally he goes to Ratchet in a final attempt to relieve this terrible pain.

"Hey, Ratch?" Blaster asked.

"Yes, Blaster?" Ratchet looks at him.

"Do you have something to relieve this pain of losing Bee?" Blaster asked.

"There is........ one way," Ratchet replied hesitantly.

"What is it?" Blaster perks up a little.

"A medical-induced coma," Ratchet replied.

"I'll do it," Blaster said, confidently.

"Are you sure?" Ratchet asked, "you could spend a long time in the coma."

"I'm sure. It beats living without Bee," Blaster replied. Ratchet sighs but nods and gets everything ready. Once everything is set, Blaster gets in the coma tube and goes under.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaster woke up to a familiar pair of lips kissing him. He kisses back and slowly sits up then breaks the kiss off to see the optics of his fallen love.

"B-Bee?" Blaster croaks from lack of voice usage and Bee smiles.

"Hey, handsome. Missed me?" Bee asked and Blaster hugs him.

"How?" Blaster asked as Bee hugs back.

"You're in a different universe and Ratchet found me then told me about what happened so I didn't hesitate to come," Bee replied and Blaster smiles gratefully at Ratchet who just nods. Bee helps Blaster up then takes him to a side room to recover. Blaster couldn't stop smiling at the sight of his love in his arms again.

Once the door closes to the room, Blaster kisses Bee who kisses back. Bee picks Blaster up and places him onto the berth, breaking the kiss off.

"For such a small mech, you are strong," Blaster comments.

"I've been working out," Bee smirks. Blaster grins and kisses Bee who climbs on top of Blaster, kissing back. Blaster purrs as Bee kisses his neck.

Bee smiles as Blaster smiles back, Bee gently kissed his chest, Blaster closed his optics as he enjoyed the kisses of his love. Bee kisses all the way down to Blaster's interface panel then licks the panel. It clicked open without hesitation and Bee smirks. Blaster blushes then moans softly as Bee licks his dripping valve.

"Eagar, aren't you?" Bee smirks and Blaster blushes harder, causing Bee to chuckle then licks Blaster's valve. Blaster moans softly then louder as Bee eats him out. 

Blaster came close to overloading when Bee pulls back, licking his lips. He whines and Bee chuckles then releases his spike and thrusts slowly into Blaster. Blaster moans and mewls, spurring Bee to thrust faster and harder. 

Overload came quickly for Blaster who gasps and moans loudly. Bee overloads and moans softly, slumping a little against Blaster who kisses his helm.


	9. Barricade X Bumblebee: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barricade gets a little frustrated about different things so Bee gives him a way to let it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by BeeBby💛 and again the song is important

youtube.com/watch?v=wzHVu3IsLaU

Barricade stalks to his private training room as he thought about how Starscream messed up his mission. He started working on his close-range attacks when he heard music playing. An annoying earth song and Barricade got even angrier. Barricade peeks in the room where Bee was in and his optics widen when he saw Bee dancing and singing.

(Start the song here)

Bee taps his foot then sways his hips and twirls around. Then Bee grasps one wrist and raises his arms up as he sways his hips wider. He drops his arms and grasps a pole then dances with it (something like this youtube.com/watch?v=O7eGHCiFFBs).

Once Bee was done, he spots Barricade and blushes. Barricade smirks and struts over to Bee then wraps his arms around Bee's waist once he got to him.

"That was well done," Barricade purrs and Bee blushes harder, covering his face. Barricade takes Bee's hands in his own and Bee looks at Barricade who smirks.

"Did you need something?" Bee asked.

"What makes you say that?" Barricade raises an eyebrow.

"You seem upset about something," Bee tilts his helm cutely. Barricade pins Bee against the ground and grinds their hips together. Bee squeaks in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm upset and I think you can help," Barricade nips at Bee's neck. Bee's breathing hitched and Barricade smirks, slipping his tongue into crevices in Bee's neck. Bee mewls softly at the treatment of his neck. Barricade smirks and licks into sensitive spots and Bee mewls louder. Bee pants a little as Barricade pulls back.

"Tired already?" Barricade smirks and Bee quickly shakes his helm, knowing that Barricade with tease him merciless if he was tired.

"Good. That means this can be easier for you," Barricade taps Bee's interface panel, "open~"

Bee opens his panel, almost dripping. Barricade chuckles and releases his spike then thrusts it into Bee's valve a bit roughly. Bee moans almost greedily as Barricade pounds deeper into Bee. Barricade pounds harder until he overloads hard into Bee. Bee moans loudly as he overloads. Barricade purrs and kisses Bee who kisses back.


	10. Wheelie X Brains: Bayverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When no one is looking, Wheelie and Brains have a little fun somewhere else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Warrior Princess.

Wheelie was driving around to find Brains who seems to be mysteriously missing. He searched through the hallways, dodging human legs. Finally, Wheelie finds Brains in a closet, fiddling around with stuff.

"There you are. I've been looking for you," Wheelie said once he transformed and Brains looks over.

"You have? Here I am," Brains comes over. 

"So no one knows about us yet so you ready?" Wheelie smirks and Brains grins.

"Only if you are," Brains said.

Wheelie kisses him and Brains kisses back. They scramble to the back of the closet, still kissing until Wheelie broke it off. Brains looks at Wheelie then gasps as Wheelie licks his spike. Wheelie smirks and sucks on Brains' spike, making Brains moan. Wheelie sucks harder, drawing an overload from Brains, and swallows the fluid. 

Brains blushes when Wheelie smirks up at him, licking his lips. Wheelie pins Brains onto the ground and slid his valve onto Brains' spike. Brains moans then moans louder as Wheelie bounces on his spike hard and fast, moaning. 

Brains screams in pleasure as their overloads came hard. Wheelie moans in pleasure as a bulge on his lower stomach slowly appears. They cuddle until they fell asleep, holding onto each other.


	11. Megatron X Grimlock: Bayverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimlock is back from a mission and Megatron decides to reward him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my awesome co-author, Pazzlover

Grimlock was in his cell, chains around his neck. After a battle the Decepticons would always do this, tie him up and throw him in a cell, Shockwave loved it.

Grim growled lowly when he hears footsteps outside his dark cell. He struggled on the chains, trying to pull them out of the wall and get loose.

The door opened slightly, light shining through the small crack into the dark cell. Grim shook his head, the light a bit bright for his optics. He growls at whoever came in, narrowing his optics.

"Stand down," Megatron orders and Grimlock quietens a little, glaring at Megatron. Megatron smirks and studies the powerful figure before him, Grimlock doing the same to him.

Grimlock held an air of strength and power that was too big to ignore. 

Megatron clearly had an authoritative air around him with scars new and old.

Megatron smirks as he lifts Grimlock's chin and admires Grimlock's dark red optics. They seem to lure Megatron in until he was kissing Grimlock. Surprisingly, Grimlock was kissing back, a rumble of faint pleasure was heard from deep inside his throat.

"Good mech," Megatron purrs and Grimlock rumbles deeper with a smirk appearing.

"My lord," Grimlock rumbles and Megatron smirks, trailing his fingers down Grimlock's chest, drawing out wisps of a faint moan from deep within Grimlock's chest. Megatron goes on one knee, stroking Grimlock's chest to his stomach. Grimlock moans a little louder, arching his chest forward. Megatron smirks and rubs his thumbs on Grimlock's inner thighs, causing the Dinobot to widen his legs and start panting with his panel leaking fluid a little.

"Eagar, aren't we?" Megatron commented and Grimlock growls in pleasure as Megatron toys with his panel. Megatron smirks and adds a little pressure to Grimlock's panel, causing it to slid open and the fluid leaks more. Grimlock moans loudly as Megatron laps at the fluid, his tongue brushing a sensitive spot. Megatron pulls back and Grimlock slumps a little, panting, his chains holding him up for the most part, then jerks up as Megatron inserts his fingers into his valve and fingers him.

Grimlock moans loudly as Megatron fingers him, brushing against sensitive spots, The Dinobot jerks his hips forward to get more friction then whines when Megatron pulls his fingers out. Megatron smirks and lets his spike out, letting it graze Grimlock's valve. Grimlock pants and tries to get Megatron's spike into his valve.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm in charge," Megatron places a hand on Grimlock's chest and Grimlock settles, wanting Megatron to take him already. Megatron slips both hands onto Grimlock's hips and drew them forward, slowly pushing Grimlock's valve onto his spike. Grimlock moans, gripping his chains, and throws his helm back as Megatron thrusts his spike faster and harder. Megatron soon pounds into Grimlock and the Dinobot snarls in pleasure as he overloads, making Megatron overload quickly after.

"Be more successful in your missions and you might get more," Megatron smirks and Grimlock rumbles. Let's just say Grimlock had more successful missions.


	12. Predaking X Megatron: Transformers Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is in heat and his army has killed Predaking's army. Predaking seeks revenge and finds it most pleasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Astellahope

The battle raged on between the Decepticons and the Predacons. Screams and snarls were heard everywhere and Energon flew everywhere. Sparks were ripped out, limbs were torn off until the Predacons were chased down and slaughtered.

Predaking roars in anger then transforms and lands in front of Megatron, who had stayed out of the slaughter due to a slight problem. He was on his heat cycle and he didn't want to frag or be fragged by anyone on the battlefield but turns to Predaking as he lands.

Predaking caught a strong sweet smell drifting off of Megatron and smirks, instantly knowing what was going on with the warlord. Megatron shudders slightly at the sight of Predaking's powerful figure, clenching his fists and trying not to drool at how Predaking would feel deep within his valve.

Megatron clenches his jaw but lost the battle within him as Predaking stalks closer and he fell to his knees. Predaking smirks and strokes Megatron's helm, drawing a faint moan from the warlord.

"Please......." Megatron mumbled as Predaking pulls back.

"What was that?" Predaking asked, smirking.

"Please....... frag me........." Megatron begs and Predaking pins him on the ground, spreading his legs out and stroking his panel. Megatron moans as he opens and Predaking smirks, tracing Megatron's valve, almost drawing out an overload from the warlord. Megatron whines as Predaking pulls back but moans loudly as Predaking thrusts his spike in. The predacon thrusts slowly, causing the warlord to whine, then pounds hard and fast into Megatron, making him moan loudly.

Megatron screams in pleasure as he overloads. Predaking moans deeply as he overloads deep into Megatron, his fluids hitting Megatron's tanks. They lay there, panting, then Predaking pulls out, closes his panel, and leaves Megatron there to recover.


	13. Drift X Percy: MTMTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets information about a virus and stays up all night to make a cure. Drift intercepts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested and written beautifully by my co-author Pazzlover

(BTW I like to think that Percy is actually a parasitic organic)

Percy was in his lab like usual, working on a cure that Ratchet needed. He was reading over a data pad on what the virus was before taking out the ingredients to try and make a cure.

"You've been working all night Perce, maybe try and get some sleep." Brainstorm said as he started cleaning up his own table, putting away all the metal pieces and tools.

"I don't need sleep, I need to finish this." Percy said, putting some pink liquid into a separate glass bottle then putting a bit of blue liquid in the same bottle.

Brainstorm sighed and patted Percy on the shoulder, walking out of the lab, leaving Percy alone.

Few hours passed, Percy's light was the only one a lit in the whole ship, he started having bags under his optics.

Drift was wandering the ship, he couldn't sleep, bad dreams getting to him again. He stopped at Percy's door, seeing the light inside.

He knocked on the door, making Percy jump awake. "Who is it?" He asked looking over at the door. "Drift." Drift answered, standing at the door waiting for Percy to open it.

Percy gulped a little before going and opening the door. "Hello Drift." He said, trying to mask the tiredness from his voice.

Drift could hear the tiredness and folds his arms, "you need to sleep."

Percy shakes his helm, "I'm fine, Drift."

"Your not." Drift said pushing Percy out of the way so he could walk in.

Percy growled slightly, although it was weak and tired. He looked Drift up and down, for a minute keeping his optics on Drifts thighs 

Drift noticed that Perceptors gaze was on his thighs, he smirked a bit. Percy shook his head and rubbed his optics, not noticing that Drift was coming closer.

Once Percy did open his optics Drift was very close, Percy could feel Drifts hot breathe on his neck. "Umm Drift?" Percy was blushing.

"Yes Percy?" Drift asked, pinning Percy to the wall. "I saw you staring." Drift purred, making Percy shiver.

"O-oh." Percy said, blushing a vivid pink, Drift smirked and snaked his lips against Percy's lips. Percy moaned as they kissed, Drift starting to grind against Percy.

Drift slowly pulled back, his hands wandering Percy's frame, stopping at Percy's aft to squeeze it gently.

Percy yelped a bit, making Drift smirk and kiss Percy's neck softly. Percy relaxed his tiredness washing away.

Drift gently rubbed Percy's valve panel, Percy gently grabbed Drift wrist. "You should know something, before we do this." Percy said, with a frown.

Drift looked over Percy's face and aura. Percy gently pushed Drift off him and slowly walked to behind something, Drift tilted his head in confusion, as he heard a clang of metal.

Drift put a hand over his sword hilts, ready to fight whatever was there. "Don't freak out." Percy said, Drift nodded a little.

A white creature stepped out from behind one of the wall, its ears like a Nightfurys, it had a dragon like tail, and tentacle collar, one of his eyes was white the other blue.

Drifts optics went wide in awe. "Percy?" He slowly walked over to the organic. The organic nodded.

Drift smiled and pinned Percy against a different wall. "I don't mind that." Drift purred licking Percy's soft, skin neck.

Percy purred loudly, his tail thrashing, with a quiet moan. Drift pulled away. "I can still frag you right?" He whispered into Percy's ear.

Percy nodded, Drift smirked and kissed Percy again, Percy kissed back with a slight moan. Drift slowly started to finger Percy.

Percy moaned loudly, Drift smirked and fingered him faster, before pulling back and taking his own spike panel off.

"You okay with this?" Drift asked, Percy nodded, smiling.

Drift smiled back and thrusted into Percy, making Percy moan loudly again, he started to thrust faster and a little harder.

"OH Drift!" Percy screamed as he overloaded, Drift overloaded not long after, starting to paint.

The lab door opened and both of them quickly looked over, with wide eyes and optics.

"Oh am I intruding on something?" Brainstorm asked, pointing at the two with a small chuckle.


	14. Wheeljack X Starscream: Transformers Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack is prisoner to Starscream when he distracts the seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my amazing co-author Pazzlover

Wheeljack watches, bored, as Starscream paces the room, lost in thought.

"Hey, Screamer. Ya done yet?" Wheeljack asked.

"Shut up," Starscream snaps and he slaps Wheeljack. The sound of the slap echoed in the small cell and Wheeljack spits some Energon to the side then grins at Starscream who huffs.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" Wheeljack asked.

"How to torture you," Starscream growls.

"Great. Hey, I have an idea," Wheeljack grins.

"Do tell," Starscream sarcastically said.

"C'mere," Wheeljack smirks and Starscream gets close. Quickly snapping his legs out, Wheeljack pulls Starscream into a kiss. Starscream freezes then almost melt into the kiss before pulling back.

"What was that?" Starscream demanded.

"Affection," Wheeljack smirks.

"Disgusting............... do it again," Starscream gets close and Wheeljack kisses him again. Starscream purrs into the kiss and traces Wheeljack's chest. Wheeljack smirks and lets his legs drop but Starscream growls and pulls Wheeljack's legs back around his waist.

"So, Screamer, how do you want this to play out?" Wheeljack smirks.

"How does this......... affection work?" Starscream asked.

"Let me down and I'll show you," Wheeljack gives his signature grin and he was let down.

"Now show me," Starscream demanded and Wheeljack smirks, already planning his next move. He strokes Starscream's wings and the seeker shivers at the sensation.

The wrecker pulled the seeker closer, rubbing at the point between his lower back and hips. Starscream almost fell to his knees as his panel heats up at the gentle yet rough touch. Wheeljack nibbles on Starscream's neck, searching for the special spot, almost finding it immediately as Starscream moans when he found it.

Wheeljack smirks and sucks on the spot. Starscream becomes a moaning mess, collapsing against Wheeljack, as pleasure swept through his body.

Starscream had a whine at the back of his throat as Wheeljack pulls back and crouches down. The wrecker smirks and kisses Starscream's hips then rubs his panel, making the seeker jerk his hips forward, moaning. The panel slid open and Wheeljack licks Starscream's spike before licking his valve. Starscream moans loudly as Wheeljack works on his spike and valve then collapses against the wall as Wheeljack stands up. 

"Heh. Enjoy that~?" Wheeljack smirks, licking his lips. Starscream faintly blushes, making Wheeljack smirk wider.

"Shut up and continue," Starscream ordered and Wheeljack obeys by standing up then pulls Starscream's hips to his, smoothly pushing Starscream's valve onto his spike. Starscream moans, tilting his helm back, and Wheeljack thrusts roughly, making the seeker moan louder. The wrecker thrusts roughly as he nibbles on Starscream's neck, causing the seeker to become a moaning mess.

Megatron walks in on them as they overload hard. Wheeljack smirks as Starscream blushes hard while Megatron stares at them in shock.


	15. Optimus X Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my amazing co-author Pazzlover. Nate is one of my ocs and in this, he is a wolficon similar to Steeljaw but more grey.

Optimus works late into the night, due to the overload of work that had been piling up on his desk for days now. He sighs, rubbing his face, then standing and getting a cup of sweet Energon to refuel before tackling the growing pile of paperwork that still needs to be done.

There was a knock at the door and Optimus sighs, wondering who could still be working at this hour of the night, as he walks over to the door and opens it. A wolficon stood there, holding a couple of datapads. His gentle optics looked curious at how tired Optimus was.

"Um, hello, sir. I was told to bring you this," the wolficon stutters as he holds the datapads out to Optimus who took them.

"Thank you," Optimus smiles and the wolficon blushes, his tail curling around his legs.

"You're welcome, sir," he turns to leave but Optimus grabs his arm.

"Wait. Would you have a drink with me?" Optimus offered.

"Are you sure, sir?" the wolficon stutters.

"Yes," Optimus smiles. The wolficon nods and steps inside, Optimus closing the door behind him then gets him a drink. The wolficon smiles as he takes the drink.

"What is your name?" Optimus asked.

"Nate, sir," he replied. Optimus nods, taking a sip of his drink, rolling Nate's name on his tongue. He likes that name and it seems to fit the young wolficon with his grey armor and wolf features.

Optimus had been observing Nate from a distance, noting how hard he worked and often he was alone, which was all the time unless one of his supervisors told him to do something or someone passed by, 'accidentally' stomping on his tail but Nate never said anything about it.

"So, Nate. Why are you working late?" Optimus asked.

"I've been filing reports and I guess I lost track of time," Nate replied, taking a sip of his Energon. Optimus nods, taking a sip as well, thinking.

"I guess you can say the same for me," Optimus jokes and Nate muffled his laughter with his hand. Optimus smiles, admiring how Nate holds himself in a quiet non-threatening way like he stays more in the background. He sets his cup down and Nate looks at him.

"Perhaps we both should take a break," Optimus suggested and Nate nods. Optimus smiles and sets their cups of Energon aside and takes Nate to a private room.

Nate tilted his head, his ears tilting adorably. Optimus laid Nate down on his berth, with a gentle smile. Nate blushes and hesitantly smiles back. Optimus gently kisses him and Nate kisses back, his tail flicking happily.

Optimus smiles and gently pets Nate's tail, making the wolficon purr. Nate smiles and traces Optimus's chest, fingers dipping in and out of crevices. Optimus traps Nate's hand against his spark chamber and kisses him. Nate kisses back, purring, then gasps softly as Optimus bites his lower lip, giving Optimus access to slip his tongue in and explore his mouth. Nate purrs then softly moans as Optimus traces his spine down to his aft.

"May I~?" Optimus asked and Nate nods, opening for him. Optimus smiles and traces Nate's valve, making him moan and jerk his hips up. Optimus purrs and lets his spike loose then smoothly slid it into Nate's valve, moans from both mechs.

Nate grips Optimus's shoulders, moaning, as the Prime starts to thrusts slowly and nods for him to move faster. Optimus complies and thrusts faster. The wolficon moans louder and wraps his legs around Optimus's waist, helping him thrusts deeper and faster until overload hits them hard and fast. They moan, clinging to each other.

"Nate......... become mine?" Optimus asked, panting, and Nate smiles, panting and nodding.


	16. Megatron X Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-war. Megatronus has a gladiator fight where he meets a young wolficon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same oc as last chapter but with Megatron. Requested by my awesome co-author Pazzlover

Megatronus walked the halls of the gladiator rings, thinking about his next match, when he heard shuffling, screeching of metal on metal, cursing, and yelping. He heads over to the dark hallway that held these sounds when he saw a group of handlers abusing a young wolficon.

"Please stop!" the wolficon cries out but more blows rained down.

"Leave him alone," Megatronus growls and the handlers look over at him.

"Why?" one asked. Megatronus walks over and the handlers stepped back.

"Because no one deserves to be treated like this," Megatronus snaps, and the handlers ran off. The wolficon looks up at him then slowly gets up. Megatronus offers a servo to the wolficon and he slowly accepts it then the gladiator pulls him up.

"Are you alright?" Megatronus asked and the wolficon nods.

"Thank you. Wait, aren't you Megatronus?" he asked, getting excited.

"Yes I am," Megatronus smiles and the wolficon gushes about how awesome the gladiator was. Megatronus rubs his neck, smiling about how excited he was.

"I hate to interrupt you but may I ask your name?" Megatronus asked.

"It's alright. I'm Nate," he smiles and Megatronus smiles back. Then the gladiator sighs as he hears the announcer calls an end to the intermission.

"Come on, Nate. Let's go watch," Megatronus offers his servo to Nate who takes it, clearly very happy. They go to Megatronus' box to watch then the gladiator left to go fight his battle.

"Before I begin, I like to dedicate this battle to a young wolficon called Nate," Megatronus said and the crowd went wild with Nate blushing. Then the battle begins with multiple attackers engaged Megatronus, who reflexively and powerfully defended himself while attacking back.

The crowd roars their approval as Megatronus strikes the final blow and his opponent falls for the last time. Nate jumps up and down, excitedly, as Megatronus raises a fist in the air in triumph then heads back to Nate as fans swarm him. Nate saw the fans, thinking that Megatronus was too busy for him, and heads out when Megatronus grabs his arm.

"Hey. There you are," Megatronus smiles and Nate smiles back

"That was an awesome battle," Nate said.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you want to go to the victory party with me," Megatronus offers and Nate looks at him in surprise.

"I would love to," Nate smiles, and Megatronus smiles back.

~Timeskip to the party~

Nate walks nervously into the bar where the party was already in full swing with flashing lights and music was blaring from the speakers.

His ears flicked back from the loud music. He looked around for Megatronus, his tail twitching nervously. Suddenly, loud cheering came from the center of the room with Megatronus standing up, his arms raised in victory. Nate smiles and tries slipping through the crowd when he accidentally bumped into a seeker who glared down at him.

"Watch the wings, mutt," he snapped.

"Sorry, sorry," Nate backs up but the seeker came after him. He was about to slap Nate when an arm caught it.

"Starscream, I hope you weren't about to slap my special guest," Megatronus said, coldly.

"No, of course not," Starscream protested.

"Good," Megatronus lets the seeker's arm go then turns to Nate with a smile, "Nate, welcome."

Nate smiles back, "hi. Nice party."

"Yeah. Anyways, wanna grab a drink?" Megatronus asked and Nate nods. The gladiator guides Nate to the bar and orders them some Energex.

Nate had to cover his ears when the bass dropped and everyone screamed. Megatronus frowns slightly.

"Too loud for you?" Megatronus asked.

"Yeah," Nate looks down at his drink.

"Tell you what, we drink these drinks and then we can head out," Megatronus suggested and Nate nods. They quickly finish off their drinks and leave. Nate got a little tipsy from not going drinking often so he leans on Megatronus for support.

"Had a good time?" Megatronus asked, smiling at how adorable Nate was when he was drunk. Nate giggles and nods then would have face-planted if Megatronus hadn't caught him.

"Sorry," Nate giggles, and Megatronus chuckles.

"It's quite alright," Megatronus gives Nate his signature grin and Nate faintly swoons at it. Megatronus chuckles, taking Nate with him back to his home. 

Nate accidentally rubs up against Megatronus, arousing him slowly until the gladiator pins him on the couch. Megatronus kisses him and Nate kisses back then a heated make-out session occurs which Nate opens his panel and Megatronus thrusts his spike into Nate's valve. Nate moans at how large Megatronus's spike was then moans louder as Megatronus pounds into him. The heat got so thick that Nate overloads quickly, which triggered Megatronus's overload. They fell into recharge after that.


	17. Strongarm X Sideswipe: Robots in Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone can tell the bickering pair has a thing for the other so when a mission comes up, they finally get together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Jojobinks01

As the morning dawns, the beautiful silence was broken by the familiar bickering of a hot-headed mech and a devoted femme. Grimlock groans and tries to cover his ears to get more sleep while Bee sighed and walked over to the bickering pair.

"Shut up, you two!" Bee yells but they kept arguing. Bee growls and slams their helms together.

"Ow! Sir!" Strongarm salutes Bee

"What was that for?" Sideswipe demanded.

"You two just volunteered yourselves for the mission," Bee replied, "go look for any Decepticons out there."

Sideswipe glares at Strongarm and heads out. Strongarm growls and follows. They start bickering again as they walked around, getting fully into their argument that they didn't notice any cons nearby.

Steeljaw pops out of nowhere and slams their helms together, making them kiss, then disappear again. Strongarm and Sideswipe freeze then fully melted into the kiss. The kiss soon got heated as they explored each other's body with their hands.

Strongarm gasps softly as Sideswipe finds a small sensitive spot on her back. He smirks and starts massaging the spot a little, making her weak in the knees. She leans a little on him and he pins her against a tree.

Sideswipe licks her neck and Strongarm mewls, her arms rising to push him away, but Sideswipe pins her arms above her head, grinding against her. Strongarm moans as she jerks her hips against his, making him smirk widely.

Strongarm smirks and pins Sideswipe on the ground. Sideswipes moans when she rubs his panel then opens for her, moaning louder. She smirks and teases his valve, making him moan and whine for her spike. Finally, Strongarm slowly thrusts her spike into his valve, moaning at how tight he was. Sideswipe moans loudly, throwing his helm back, as Strongarm pounds roughly into him. They moan when overload strikes them at the same time.

They pant for a moment then Strongarm pulls out and closes their panels before standing. Sideswipe grins as he gets up.

"I didn't know you had that in you," he snarks and she smirks. 

"Shut up, you hot-headed mech"


	18. Heatwave X Hightide

A/N: Requested by @TheStoryGirl73674 on Wattpad. I apologize in advance because I don't really know Hightide that well since I've only seen Season 1 of Rescue Bots so I will try to match up as best as I can.

Heatwave grumbles as he punches the punching bag, his body a bit sore from Hightide's so-called training. He soon stops, panting a little from the workout, not knowing that Hightide was watching him from afar. Heatwave actually admired the sea bot but couldn't tell how he felt towards him.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Hightide asked, making Heatwave jump a little.

"What? No," Heatwave folds his arms, "how long were you standing there?"

"Not long. Just wondering if we could talk about something," Hightide walks over to him.

"About what?" Heatwave demanded.

"About how long you're gonna keep hiding your feelings towards me," Hightide smirks a little.

"What?! How did you know?!" Heatwave asked, a little panicked.

"Your reaction just now," Hightide chuckles, making the fire truck facepalm.

"Great," Heatwave groans.

"But seriously," Hightide pulls Heatwave a little close, "want to take this somewhere else?"

"Where do you have in mind?" Heatwave asked and Hightide smirks, leading him to his borrowed room. They kissed each other gently then grew hungry for more as they kiss deeper.

Hightide nuzzles into Heatwave's neck, leaving a kiss in different spots, and the fire truck growls a little in hunger. The sea bot smirks and wraps Heatwave's legs around his waist then pins him against the wall. The fire truck barely managed to keep his sirens off as Hightide nipped at his neck.

"Aw c'mon, Heatwave. Let your sirens go wild," Hightide smirks as he grinds against the fire truck, getting a flash of light and a quick siren call in response. Heatwave moans as his panel snaps back and shivers as something pokes at his valve. Hightide slowly thrusts his spike into Heatwave's valve, careful not to harm the smaller bot.

"Ah~ frag~" Heatwave moans and kisses Hightide, moaning into the kiss as Hightide thrusts fast and steady. They kiss hungrily as Hightide thrusts faster until overload hits hard and Heatwave moans softly, optics half-closed. Hightide chuckles softly, pulling out, and cleans them both up before laying in his berth with Hightide curled into his chest.


	19. Wheeljack X Ratchet: TFP

A/N: Requested by @TheStoryGirl73674 on Wattpad. Sorry it took so long.

It was a normal day where everyone was on mission and Wheeljack was annoying Ratchet like usual when something snapped inside of Ratchet.

"Why don't you frag off?!?!" Ratchet yells and Wheeljack steps back shocked.

"Fine," Wheeljack said, emotionlessly, and walks off. Ratchet watches as his spark twists a little from how fast the Wrecker shut down his emotions.

Some time past and everyone came back from their missions but Wheeljack still hadn't returned from what happened earlier. Ratchet quietly went looking for the Wrecker and found him on top of the base, looking up at the stars.

"Hey," Ratchet called.

"What do you want?" Wheeljack asked, coldly. The grumpy medic sat by him, making the Wrecker look away from him.

"To talk with you," Ratchet replied, looking up at the stars.

"Why? You told me to frag off," Wheeljack grunts. Ratchet sighs and kisses his cheek then goes back inside, leaving a shocked Wrecker behind him. The medic goes back to his work, not really caring if it was late, and Wheeljack came back inside then went straight to Ratchet.

"Do you like me?" the Wrecker asked.

"Of course I do. You may be extremely annoying but you're also the highlight of my day," Ratchet replied. The Wrecker smiles and pulls the medic into a deep kiss which was happily returned. They walked back to Ratchet's room, hand in hand, then start kissing deeply once they entered the room, and Ratchet kicks the door closed behind them.

Wheeljack nibbles on Ratchet's neck, finding the right sensitive spots, and the medic let out a dirty moan and traces Wheeljack's wings, making him groan. The Wrecker pins Ratchet on his berth and trails kisses down his chest, stopping a few times to lick spots and getting the medic to moan louder.

"Frag~" Ratchet pants as Wheeljack smirks up at him.

"Oh I'm just getting started~" Wheeljack purrs and rubs Ratchet's panel, making him squirm and his panel opens soon after. The Wrecker smirks and licks the valve presented to him, making the medic moan. He keeps licking and making Ratchet moan louder until he couldn't take it anymore and opens his own panel then rams his spike into the medic's valve.

Ratchet cries out then moans loudly as the pain subsides into pleasure. He wraps his legs around Wheeljack's waist and the Wrecker rams deeper into him. Overload overcame them and Wheeljack slumps on Ratchet who purrs.


	20. Ironhide X Ratchet: Bayverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I was debating on which ship to do

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was debating on which ship to do**

Ratchet grumbles as he watches the young bots mess around even though _they were supposed to be working._

"Hey Ratchet," Ironhide said, walking past him.

"You need to have a check-up," Ratchet grunts.

"Awww c'mon Ratchet. No, I don't," Ironhide tries to persuade him but Ratchet was stubborn as he gives Ironhide a check-up. The weapons specialist folds his arms as the medic checks his optics.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Ratchet snaps.

"At the rate you're going, you might as well," Ironhide growls.

Ratchet scowls at him as he continues to complain. Suddenly the medic gets an idea and kisses the weapons specialist then continues working as Ironhide freezes, shutting up for the rest of the check-up.

"Now you can go," Ratchet said, putting his tools away.

"Oh? But I'm not finished here," Ironhide smirks and hugs Ratchet from behind, "I suppose I should tell you I am interested in you as well."

"Is that so?" Ratchet asked, hiding his faint blush.

"Mm-hmm," Ironhide nuzzles him, receiving a faint purr in reward. He smirks, nuzzling him more and getting a louder purr.

"Not here, Hide," Ratchet mumbles.

"Why not?" Ironhide smirks, knowing he was getting to the grumpy medic.

"Too many are watching," Ratchet looks at him, his blush was a little more obvious. Ironhide threw Ratchet over his shoulder and carries him away while Ratchet yells at him to put him down.

Once they were far enough from the base and others, Ironhide placed Ratchet down and kissed him, making him stop yelling and kiss back. The weapon specialist smirks as the medic's blush.

"Shut up," Ratchet growls and pulls him back into another kiss. Ironhide trails kisses down Ratchet's neck, hearing his vents start up, and smirks. Then they heard a small click as Ratchet's panel snaps open

"Someone is excited~" Ironhide purrs and Ratchet blushes harder.

"Just shut up and frag me already," Ratchet snaps then moans as Ironhide opens his panel and slides his spike into Ratchet's valve.

Ironhide nips and kisses Ratchet's neck as he thrusts at a rough pace, making the medic moan and grunt. The weapon specialist slowly pounds into Ratchet until overload slammed into them both and they pant.

"I needed that," Ratchet mumbles.


	21. Soundwave X Starscream: TFP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Warrior Princess. I will pump out more chapters as more requests come in for this fanfic

Starscream goes to Soundwave's quarters once everyone on the Nemesis had settled down for the night. The seeker smirks as he walks to the room, knowing that Soundwave had started his heat cycle and only he was allowed to frag the silent mech.

Soundwave was pacing in his quarters, feeling the heat increasing by the moment, then looks over as Starscream comes in. His panel snaps back eagerly as the seeker approaches him.

"Seems like someone's eager~" the seeker purrs into Soundwave's audio receptor, making him whimper for relief.

Starscream sets Soundwave on his berth then kneels down and slowly places his mouth on Soundwave's spike, sucking it slowly and making the silent mech cry out in pleasure. The seeker smirks as he sucks Soundwave's spike and starts fingering his valve. The normally silent mech throws his helm back, moans ripping out of his throat. Overload leaked out as Soundwave pants and Starscream stands up.

"I don't think I told you to stop," Soundwave said, static syncing with his voice. Then he moans louder as Starscream slowly slid his spike into Soundwave's valve. The seeker smirks as he thrusts hard and fast while pumping Soundwave's spike. The normally silent mech moans and cries out in pleasure as the seeker rams into his sweet spot. Overload strikes Soundwave again and Starscream thrusts roughly a few more times before overloading.

Both mechs cuddled together until they fell asleep.


	22. Cyclonus X Tailgate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Dragon Queen

Tailgate was reading in his room when he heard a knock on his door. He hops off his bed then sets his datapad aside then opens the door to reveal Cyclonus.

"Hi, Cy!" Tailgate beams up at him.

"Hello, Tailgate. May we talk for a moment?" Cyclonus asked.

"Sure. Come on in," Tailgate lets him in and closes the door. The minibot looks up at the bigger mech, beaming, when he felt Cyclonus kissing his mouthguard. He squeaks then removes his mouthguard and kisses the bigger mech back.

"It has been a while since we've been together alone," Cyclonus said, huskily, sending shivers up Tailgate's spine. The minibot nods and they kissed heavily, moaning faintly.

Tailgate blushes when they heard his panel snap back and Cyclonus smirks.

"Someone's eager~" Cyclonus purrs and the minibot blushes harder. The bigger mech traces the minibot's valve then starts fingering him. Tailgate moans louder as he fell back and Cyclonus fingers him deeper. The minibot became a moaning mess and whines when Cyclonus stopped right before his overload erupted.

"Someone's impatient," Cyclonus chuckles and Tailgate whines louder. The bigger mech removes his fingers then eases his spike into the minibot's valve, making them moan louder, and starts thrusting slowly then speeds up. Tailgate cries out in pleasure as they overloaded together then purrs as they kissed.


End file.
